Идеальная женщина
by whitetiger91
Summary: Наступает День Святого Валентина, и только Аберфорт может сказать, что он абсолютно счастлив - ведь дома его всегда ждет добрая, скромная и просто идеальная женщина.


_**A/N: This story, The Perfect Woman, was translated into Russian for me by the wonderful Agapywka :)**_

Переводчик: Агапушка

Бета: irinka-chudo

 **Идеальная женщина**

* * *

Если и существовал какой-нибудь день в году, который Аберфорт ненавидел больше всего на свете, так это был День Святого Валентина. Каждый раз четырнадцатое февраля тянулось так долго, что он неизменно задавал себе один и тот же вопрос: стоят ли потраченные студентами Хогвартса деньги того, чтобы вообще открывать паб?  
Однако сегодня он определенно так не думает.  
Аберфорт стоит за барной стойкой и уже около получаса упорно трёт один и тот же грязный стакан. Голубые глаза неотступно гипнотизируют сидящую напротив него парочку, однако влюблённые, кажется, не замечают явного намёка на то, что им пора покинуть заведение.  
\- Это, конечно, не кафе мадам Паддифут, но тоже весьма неплохое местечко, Бон-Бон, - манерно тянет блондинка.  
\- Все для тебя, - отзывается рыжеволосый парень, рассеянно пялясь куда-то в пустоту, а потом, оглядевшись вокруг, поспешно добавляет: - Моя Лав-Лав.  
По-видимому, девушке этого недостаточно. Она лукаво приподнимает бровь и требует:  
\- Правда? Докажи!  
\- Мы же в общественном месте! – возмущается ее кавалер, и Аберфорт вынужден с ним согласиться: ему никогда не понять, почему женский пол так любит выставлять напоказ настолько личные отношения.  
К сожалению, парень сдаётся довольно-таки быстро: парочка склеивается в единое целое, и мгновение спустя до ушей Аберфорта доносятся неприятные чмокающие звуки.  
Он быстро отворачивается и пытается сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь другом.  
Взгляд Аберфорта падает на фотографию его дорогой крошки, и это отчасти успокаивает. Матильда совершенно не похожа на эту блондинку. Строго говоря, она вообще не похожа ни на одну из тех глупых представительниц женского пола, которых Аберфорт немало повидал за свою жизнь. Несмотря на тёмное прошлое, Матильда ведёт себя гораздо приличней.

* * *

 _ **Три года назад…**  
Ураганный ветер продувает небольшую деревушку насквозь, пугая ее жителей жутким, рыдающим воем и жалобными стонами, доносящимися из Визжащей хижины.  
Аберфорт растерянно дергает себя за кончик бороды и пристально вглядывается в покосившуюся лачугу на холме. Вот уже много лет он не слышал таких пугающих звуков. И, хотя и не верит во всю потустороннюю чушь, что рассказывают про эту развалюху, не может сдержать колючую дрожь, взбирающуюся по позвоночнику вверх.  
Он уже торопливо запирает ставни паба, когда слышит ещё один жалобный стон, который раздаётся гораздо ближе и намного громче прежних.  
БАХ!  
Неожиданное громкое лязганье упавшего мусорного бака буквально подкидывает Аберфорта в воздух. Судорожно прижав одну ладонь к груди, второй он выхватывает палочку и волчком оборачивается вокруг себя.  
\- Кто здесь? - высоким от волнения голосом выкрикивает он в переулок, где стоят несколько мусорных баков.  
Раздаётся ещё один стон, с которым явно что-то не так: кажется, что тот, кто испустил его, испытывает боль. Тем не менее Аберфорт продвигается вперёд с оправданной осторожностью: вдруг там прячется тот самый каторжник, сбежавший серийный убийца Сириус Блэк.  
\- Предупреждаю, я… - его угроза вдруг резко обрывается, как только он окидывает взглядом пространство вокруг мусорных баков.  
Прямо на него смотрят самые прекрасные карие глаза, какие Аберфорт когда-либо видел. Они обрамлены пушистыми ресницами и кажутся невероятно огромными от того, что их обладательница до смерти напугана. Каштановые, с легкой проседью, волосы спутаны, явно заметна нездоровая худоба, но блеск в глазах бедняжки выдаёт её молодость и заставляет сердце Аберфорта пропустить удар.  
Машинально опустив палочку, он протягивает ей руку:  
\- Не бойся. Позволь помочь тебе.  
Она вздрагивает и отступает на пару шагов назад, но Аберфорт уже понимает, что просто не сможет оставить ее здесь одну.  
\- Как ты сюда попала? - тихо спрашивает он.  
Неожиданная гостья совершенно не похожа на городскую жительницу. Возможно, Хогсмид стал бы для нее отличным приютом.  
\- Пойдем. Я отведу тебя в дом.  
Она ничего не отвечает, но Аберфорта всё вполне устраивает. В конце концов она встаёт, и ему удаётся уговорами и лестью заманить её в гостиницу. Он предлагает ей ночлег, немного еды и, если только она захочет привести себя в порядок, ванную комнату.  
Когда Аберфорт угощает свою гостью салатом, она съедает его в два присеста. Ему ужасно приятно: обычно посетители «Кабаньей Головы» ковыряются в поданной им еде с таким видом, словно от одного проглоченного кусочка можно умереть мучительной смертью.  
После ужина Матильда вдруг осторожно наклоняется вперед и нежно целует Аберфорта в щеку, а затем смущенно отступает назад. И этот поцелуй - самая лучшая благодарность для него._

* * *

Чмок!  
\- Фу! Она просто Флегма номер два!  
Конец фразы тонет в новом оглушительном поцелуе влюбленных. Аберфорт оборачивается и видит рыжеволосую студентку, сидящую на стуле перед барной стойкой.  
\- Флегма? - переспрашивает он, хотя на самом деле ему абсолютно не интересны подробности.  
Хмуро поглядывая на парочку, девушка раздражённо постукивает опустевшей бутылкой из-под сливочного пиво по стакану.  
\- Как бы я хотела, чтобы мой брат бросил её. Хорошо, что она хотя бы не пришла на Рождество, там и одного кретина было достаточно, - затем она поворачивается к Аберфорту и добавляет: - Поверьте, вы ещё не видели кое-что более отвратительное.  
Что-то в её словах беспокоит Аберфорта, но в конце концов и ему от этих сосущихся физиономий уже становится нехорошо. К сожалению, как только рыжеволосая девушка перестает возмущаться, его уши скручиваются в трубочку от противного пронзительного визга:  
\- Подарок! О, я знала, что ты не забудешь, мой Бон-Бончик!  
Щёки у рыжего наливаются пунцовым цветом, когда он смущённо бормочет:  
\- Это очень скромный подарок…  
Но бедняга не успевает поставить на стол приготовленную коробочку: девчонка нетерпеливо выхватывает ее и дрожащими руками срывает обертку.  
\- Я всегда хотела… Что?!  
Она с недоумением вытаскивает несколько стебельков, усыпанных довольно симпатичными фиолетовыми цветочками. Ее щеки внезапно покрываются нездоровыми розовыми пятнами, а глаза недобро прищуриваются.  
\- Это что, шутка? - кричит она.  
Парень нервно сглатывает.  
\- Ну, я просто подумал, что твое имя…  
Девушка швыряет букетик лаванды на стол и вскакивает с места. Ее губы дрожат, глаза наливаются слезами.  
\- Я думала, что ты меня любишь! Думала, что важна для тебя…  
Не сдержав поток слез, она круто разворачивается и выбегает из трактира. Парнишка остаётся сидеть за столом, ошарашенно моргая выпученными глазами от такого предательства.  
\- Наверное, она рассчитывала на золотое ожерелье, - фыркает его сестра.  
Аберфорт качает головой. Он уже не в первый раз видит девушку, ожидающую более дорогого подарка, и думает о том, как же ему повезло, что Матильда всегда рада цветам, которые он дарит ей.

* * *

 _ **Два года назад…**  
Сегодня Аберфорт снова с опозданием закрывает паб, однако он уверен, что Матильда дождётся его в любом случае. Он не сомневается, что, поджидая его, она скорей всего стоит в дверях гостиной и, чтобы успокоить нервы, что-нибудь жуёт.  
Иногда Аберфорт думает, что, раз Матильда пользуется его добротой, проживая под одной с ним крышей, то могла бы и не сердиться на его опоздания, однако ему все равно не хочется ее расстраивать. И что самое печальное, уже слишком поздно для того, чтобы зайти в магазин модной одежды и прикупить ей новую шляпку или пару лёгких туфелек в качестве извинения.  
Он осматривает переулок вдоль и поперёк в тщетной надежде найти хоть какой-нибудь подарок. Часики тикают, и, когда взгляд его цепляется за растущие в соседнем саду маргаритки, он воровато пригибается и срывает их.  
К тому времени, когда он поднимается по лестнице домой, Матильда уже не находит себе места. В дверном проёме видны ее потемневшие от злости глаза и гневно раздувающиеся ноздри. Она резко вскидывает голову, без сомнения, готовясь наподдать ему за опоздание, но раскаявшийся Аберфорт глубоко вздыхает и протягивает ей свой неказистый букет. К счастью, это моментально приводит её в себя, спустя секунду она уже подбегает к нему, бережно принимает цветы (и ей абсолютно неважно, что сегодня это не ее любимые розы!) и ласково целует его в щеку.  
Мир тут же как будто становится лучше и добрее.  
К тому времени, когда обоим пора ложиться спать, голова Матильды уже покоится на его коленях, а пустые обиды давно забыты._

* * *

Приближается вечер, а с ним и желанный конец рабочего дня. Но, направляясь к стоящему в отдалении столику, за которым сидит багровая, гневно раздувающая щеки дама, Аберфорт понимает, что сейчас перед ним развернётся драма вселенского масштаба.  
Несчастный муж пытается (впрочем, весьма безуспешно) утешить ее:  
\- В последний раз повторяю, я вовсе не считаю тебя толстой! И заказал этот дурацкий салат только потому, что ты сама всегда берешь именно его!  
«Дорогая» плаксиво шмыгает носом и шумно прихлёбывает из высокого стакана, а когда ставит его обратно на стол, над её верхней губой белеет полоска пивной пены. Муж нервно оттягивает воротник рубашки и с беспокойством оглядывается на Аберфорта, но тот сразу же делает вид, что абсолютно ничего не замечает. Брюнетистая мегера замечает их молчаливый обмен взглядами и мгновенно свирепеет:  
\- А теперь что? Только попробуй снова сказать, что у меня усы!  
Несчастный муж в который раз оглядывается на него, молчаливо взывая о помощи, но Аберфорту хватает смелости только на то, чтобы смущённо откашляться и спросить, не желают ли они десерта. Не его вина, что этот бедолага выбрал в жёны настолько несдержанную и раздражительную особу.

* * *

 _ **Шесть месяцев назад…**  
\- Ну, Аберфорт, как поживает Матильда? Ни одной новой мантии не присмотрела себе в последнее время?  
Он понимает, что Розмерта всего лишь подшучивает над ним, но это всё ещё несколько раздражает его. Да, возможно, у Матильды имеется некоторая одержимость, возможно, она слишком сильно увлечена одеждой, но ведь для женщин это совершенно естественно. И отнюдь не означает, что она избалована или корыстна (над чем вечно подшучивает блондинка Розмерта). Его Тилли совершенно не беспокоит, как она выглядит, а сам Аберфорт безмерно рад, что ей (в отличие от всего женского племени) не надо тратить на уход за собой много времени.  
Розмерта вздыхает:  
\- Честно говоря, я даже завидую, что ей не надо брить ноги, чтобы произвести впечатление на мужчину. Ты вообще представляешь, сколько времени и сил уходит каждое утро, чтобы выглядеть привлекательно? Особенно раздражает то, что эти старания всё равно никто не заметит.  
Аберфорту кажется, что Розмерта преувеличивает, но внезапно его простреливает мысль:  
«А Матильда вообще знает, насколько я признателен ей? В последнее время комнаты на верхнем этаже такие чистые, а я даже ни разу не поблагодарил ее за это!»  
И, когда приятельница начинает докучать ему, пытаясь выведать секрет гладких, без единого колтуна волос Тилли, Аберфот решает, что пришла пора признаться Матильде в собственных чувствах.  
В конце концов, надвигается война, и опыт подсказывает ему, что теперь каждый день будет на вес золота._

* * *

Приближается конец рабочего дня, влюблённые парочки наконец-то сваливают, и в пабе остаются лишь всё ещё не потерявшие надежду одиночки. Аберфорт терпеть не может это время.  
Всё так же привычно натирая любимый стакан (который от этого отнюдь не становится чище), он с интересом наблюдает за тем, как нервического склада юнец приближается к барным стульям. Аберфорт прекрасно понимает, что несправедливо судить людей только лишь по внешности, но с трудом переносит сальную физиономию бедолаги и то, как он, дёргаясь, откидывает со лба мышиного цвета пряди, на которые не польстилась бы ни одна лавка по скупке волос для париков.  
Суетливо облизывая губы, юнец плюхается рядом с довольно милой яркой брюнеткой. Следующие за этим слова моментально хоронят его и так хилые надежды на какое-либо светлое будущее:  
\- Эй, в твоём бокале случайно не Феликс Фелицис? Потому что очень скоро тебе несказанно повезёт!  
Девушка скептически приподнимает бровь: она явно не впечатлена его речью. Аберфорт не уверен, можно ли её за это винить, но из мужской солидарности полагает, что всё же не стоит быть такой придирчивой.  
И тут же вспоминает, как легко ему вести беседы с Матильдой: она внимательно слушает его истории о работе, а он, в свою очередь, узнаёт, как прошёл её день. В дни, когда ей нечего рассказать, они просто сидят рядышком, наслаждаясь уютной тишиной.  
Но настырный юноша не сдаётся, и Аберфорт только головой качает, когда этот хвастун, одетый в сиреневую форму кондуктора «Ночного рыцаря», заявляет:  
\- Вообще я собираюсь стать следующим Министром Магии!  
Девушка в ответ лишь презрительно фыркает.  
Парень явно нервничает: на его лбу от напряжения даже выступают капельки пота. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, и Аберфорт начинает молиться, чтобы это было что-нибудь умное, как вдруг…  
\- Б-р-р-р-г!  
Девушка брезгливо морщит нос и вскакивает из-за стойки, а Аберфорт недоумевает: почему обычная отрыжка так оскорбила её? Его невольно передёргивает от следующих слов парня, который, попытавшись реабилитироваться, блеет:  
\- Пожалуйста, не уходи! Я… Я мог бы заставить кричать тебя громче мандрагоры.  
Аберфорт тихо охает, понимая, сколько теперь незадачливому Ромео придется потратить времени, чтобы вывести пятна от огневиски, которым девушка щедро поливает того на прощание.

* * *

\- Что за денек! Я купил нам немного вкусняшек, Тилли.  
Матильда встречает его улыбкой, а он наклоняется и нежно обнимает ее. Приготовив еду, они вместе садятся в гостиной, наплевав на этикет и столовые приборы. Аберфорт нечасто подает запеченные бобы, хотя знает, как Матильда любит их.  
Посередине ужина причина, по которой это блюдо являлось такой редкостью в их доме, начинает вырываться наружу: внутренности Аберфорта распирает, легкие будто надуваются воздухом… И вот комнату наполняют протяжный булькающий звук и запах бобов. Однако Аберфорт и не думает извиняться, он поворачивается к Матильде и убеждается, что ее это ни капли не задело.  
Тарелка Тилли оказывается почти пустой, когда тишину комнаты прорезает ответная отрыжка.  
\- С Днем Святого Валентина, дорогая, - произносит Аберфорт, гладя свою крошку по голове.  
\- Ме-е-е! - отвечает она и снова испускает громкий дребезжащий звук.  
«Матильда в самом деле идеальная женщина, - благостно думает Аберфорт, - Даже если она всего лишь коза».


End file.
